cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Vincent Regan
Vincent Regan (1965-) Film Deaths *''Hard Men'' (1996) [Tone]: Killed by gangsters. *''B. Monkey'' (1998) [Johnny Hart]: Killed by gangsters. *''Ordinary Decent Criminal'' (2000) [Shay Kirby]: Killed by corrupt cops. *''Black Knight'' (2001) [Percival, Leo's Chief Henchman]: Shot in the back with an arrow by Tom Wilkinson as he is about to stab Martin Lawrence, he then falls off a castle battlements landing on a shack. *''The Point Men'' (2001) [Amar Kamil/Kamil’s double]: Playing a dual role; Kamil’s double is shot to death by a Mossad assassin as Christopher Lambert looks on helplessly. Amar is shot repeatedly by Lambert when Vincent suddenly opens fire. *''300 (2006)'' [Captain]: Stabbed to death by the Persian army in the films climatic battle. *''Clash of the Titans'' (2010) [Kepheus]: Stabbed to death by Luke Treadaway. *''The Big I Am'' (2010) [Barber]: Killed by Michael Madsen or one of his cohorts *''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance'' (2012) [Toma Nikasevic]: Crushed to death when Nicolas Cage drops a container on him. *''Lockout'' (2012) [Alex]: Stabbed to death by his brother (Joseph Gilgun). TV Deaths *''ShakespeaRe-Told: Macbeth (2005)'' [Duncan Docherty]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by James McAvoy while Vincent is asleep in bed; we only see James preparing to enter the room, followed by a scene of James and Keeley Hawes talking about the murder. *''Wallander: The Man Who Smiled (2010)'' [Anders Ekman]: Shot in the chest (off-screen) by Kimmo Rajala when Vincent tries to stop Kimmo and Rupert Graves from escaping; Vincent is seen mortally wounded when Kenneth Branagh arrives at the scene. Vincent lives long enough to shoot Kimmo just as Kimmo is about to shoot Kenneth, then dies shortly afterwards as Kenneth kneels by his side. *''Strike Back: Vengeance (2012)'' [Karl Matlock]: Fatally lung-shot then executed via gunshot wound to the head by Shane Taylor when Vincent is in an argument with Charles Dance. *''Midsomer Murders: Let Us Prey (2014)'' [Professor Philip Hamilton]: Chained hand and foot to his bed, he dies when the medieval chandelier above him is untethered and it falls with the spiked shaft impaling him to bed. We later discover that Michael Jayston is responsible. (Thanks to Brian) *''Atlantis: The Day of the Dead'' (2014) [Dion]: Noteworthy Connections *Husband of Amelia Curtis Regan, Vincent Category:British actors and actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1965 Births Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Actors who died in Luc Besson Movies Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in John Glen Movies Category:Actors who died in Brian Taylor Movies Category:Actors who died in Louis Leterrier Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:People who died in Strike Back Category:Strike Back Cast members Category:Actors who died in Mark Neveldine Movies